Fácil
by Ayumi-tenshi
Summary: [OneShot]Para Raito, era muito fácil manipular Misa. [RaitoMisa]


_**- Fácil -**_

_Era fácil mentir._

Os braços dela envolveram sua cintura e seu rosto fez contanto com o tecido áspero de sua camisa. Suas lágrimas umedecendo sua pele.

_Era tão fácil que chegava a ser engraçado._

"Misa não quer se separar do Raito!" ela exclamou com a voz estrangulada, soluçando pesadamente contra o corpo do rapaz.

_Era tão fácil enganá-la._

"Misa ama o Raito!" declarou firmemente, afastando o rosto da camisa dele apenas o suficiente para que seus olhos fitassem os dele, exigindo uma resposta imediata.

Gentilmente ele tocou seus ombros delicados e a empurrou, libertando-se do aperto de seus braços. Flexionou os joelhos apenas o suficiente para que seu rosto ficasse ao mesmo nível que o dela.

Com a manga da própria camisa ele secou as lágrimas que corriam livres pelo rosto dela, seus olhos castanhos apresentavam um leve avermelhamento nos cantos, dando-lhe uma aparência inchada.

"Eu sei disso." ele se limitou a responder, observando a garota passar os dedos finos sobre as bochechas rosadas, limpando-as da maquiagem que escorrera com as lágrimas. "Mas você precisa confiar em mim Misa."

Ela voltou os olhos castanhos para ele, mostrando que claramente não havia entendido o que ele havia dito.

"Misa confia em Raito. Misa faria qualquer coisa por Raito!" ela exclamou com uma nota de convicção que ele reconhecia como mágoa. Ele a magoara quando pedira por sua confiança, sendo que ele sabia muito bem que ela daria sua vida se ele pedisse.

"Então entenda o quanto isso é necessário." ele disse com a voz baixa segurando os braços dela não tão delicadamente quanto pretendia.

"Mas se a Misa ficar longe do Raito, ela vai morrer!" ela disse elevando o tom de voz novamente, mas preservando o tom magoado. Mais uma vez as lágrimas peroladas preencheram os olhos dela, afogando o tom castanho de suas íris.

Ele segurou a nuca dela sem muito cuidado e a puxou para si, encaixando sua cabeça à curva do pescoço dela, sentindo seus músculos ficarem tensos apenas para relaxarem no segundo seguinte. Ela voltou a circundar o corpo dele com seus braços, afundando seu rosto e deixando que suas lágrimas caíssem.

O perfume dela era doce, como Raito veio a descobrir aspirando a fragrância que desprendia dos cabelos dela. Era tão doce quanto falsa. Um perfume caro que qualquer mulher poderia comprar.

"Você não pode morrer Misa." ele sussurrou ao seu ouvido, pressionando sua nuca gentilmente. "Você é preciosa para mim."

Ela se afastou dele pela segunda vez e fitou os olhos dele, imaginando o que Raito poderia estar pensando enquanto a encarava daquele modo.

"Você não pode morrer Misa." repetiu acariciando a pele sensível da nuca dela com a ponta dos dedos.

Ela se inclinou para frente, esperando os lábios dele sobre os seus.

"Não ainda."

Ele a puxou para si novamente, colando seus lábios finos sobre os rosados dela.

_Era tão engraçado enganá-la._

_------_

"Raitooo, venha para a cama." ela pediu com a voz melosa, enquanto suas mãos descreviam círculos sobre a superfície macia do colchão.

Prontamente ele a ignorou, concentrado em fitar a tela do laptop aberto sobre a mesa que emanava um brilho azulado doentio.

Anos se passaram e a relação que Raito mantinha com Misa não mudara. Para ele, ela ainda não passava de um mero instrumento. E não havia nada que ela pudesse fazer para mudar o pensamento dele.

Esperou até que ela adormecesse para mover-se de sua posição. Sem o menor ruído afastou sua cadeira e dirigiu-se ao banheiro, fechando a porta silenciosamente atrás de si.

Abriu a torneira, colocando suas mãos logo abaixo e sentindo a água gelada escorrer por entre seus dedos. Com os dedos molhados tocou o próprio rosto, tirando a sonolência de seus olhos, mesmo que ela voltasse apenas alguns segundos depois.

Ergueu o rosto e fitou a própria imagem refletida no espelho.

Em que momento de sua vida surgiram aquelas rugas de preocupação entre seus olhos? Que peso era aquele que fazia seus ombros curvarem para frente, dando-lhe um aspecto cansado? Quanto tempo foi necessário para envelhecê-lo? Dias, semanas, meses, anos. Tempo era relativo. Era tudo parte de seu grandioso plano.

Havia dois riscos negros abaixo de seus olhos. Riscos que se aprofundavam cada dia mais, marcando em seu rosto a conseqüência das noites passadas em claro.

Deu as costas à sua imagem e abriu a porta do banheiro, voltando a pisar no quarto que dividia com Misa.

A luz vinda do computador ainda brilhava em um azul doentio que parecia atraí-lo como a um inseto. Mesmo assim ele forçou seu corpo a ignorar o impulso de sentar-se novamente naquela cadeira, procurando alguma coisa, qualquer coisa.

Ela dormia pacificamente sobre a cama, um braço sobre as cobertas enquanto o outro permanecia escondido. Perdeu algum tempo observando-a em seu sono, invejando-a por não ter sonhos como os dele.

O tempo passara para ela também, mas não do mesmo modo; para Misa o tempo era um aliado, e conforme ele avançava ela se tornava mais bonita, tirando dela o ar infantil e lhe dando um mais maduro, mais sensual.

_Mentir ainda era fácil._

Ele ergueu uma perna, colocando-a sobre a cama que afundou sob seu peso, repetindo o mesmo com a outra perna. Misa simplesmente ignorou a movimentação, movendo a mão delicadamente para o lado.

Raito ergueu a mão e afastou os fios descoloridos do rosto delicado, ouvindo-a suspirar com o toque. Inclinou-se para frente, até sentir o hálito quente dela sobre seu rosto.

Seus lábios ainda eram tão rosados e macios quanto ele os lembrava. Ainda tão convidativos e doces.

Mesmo com o quarto completamente escuro e iluminado somente pelo azul doentio da tela do laptop, ele podia discernir o rosto dela com total precisão.

_Tão fácil que chegava a ser engraçado._

Ela ainda usava o mesmo perfume caro de fragrância adocicada. Ele duvidava de que se um dia ela o deixasse de usar o aroma suave desapareceria. No final das contas, ela ainda era a mesma Misa de anos atrás. Ainda era a mesma garota ingênua por baixo da pose madura e da lingerie preta.

Tocou a bochecha dela com a ponta dos dedos, contornando os lábios rosados sem sequer tocá-los.

Ela ainda era útil. Ainda era um instrumento importante em seu grandioso plano para mudar o mundo. Afinal ela ainda era, querendo ou não, seus olhos. E com ela ao seu lado, ninguém poderia vencê-lo.

Seus lábios tocaram a pele quente, depositando um beijo suave em sua testa. Ele esgueirou a mão por baixo dos ombros dela e puxou-a para si, acomodando-a sobre seu peito.

Novamente ela apenas suspirou e moveu os quadris inconscientemente.

_Enganá-la ainda era tão fácil._

Lentamente suas pálpebras tornaram-se pesadas demais para mantê-las abertas. O calor de Misa afogando-o em uma sensação de conforto tornou-se bom demais para que ele pudesse ignorar.

Misa sussurrou seu nome quase inaudivelmente, espalhando-se mais sobre seu peito.

Ele permitiu que os cantos de seus lábios curvassem discretamente, aspirando o perfume doce e sendo envolvido por ele.

O cansaço acumulado através dos anos finalmente encurralando-o. Seu corpo pesado demais para qualquer movimento que não fosse apertar mais o corpo de Misa contra o seu. Precavendo-se assim caso ela acordasse antes dele e tentasse afastar-se dele.

Para que ele pudesse renovar o mundo, ele precisava enxergá-lo. E ele só poderia enxergá-lo através dos olhos de Misa. Então era bom assegurar-se de que ela jamais sairia do seu lado.

_Ainda era tão engraçado._

_----------------------------_

Essa fic é minha resposta para o II Desafio do Fórum Mundo Rosa e Sanguinário.

Sim, ficou curta, mas pelo menos faz sentido XP

Atualmente ainda é inverno, por isso o lance das cobertas.

Sintam-se à vontade para me criticar, me jogar pedras, me elogiar e etc.

Beijos

Ayumi


End file.
